


marry me？

by manyu030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyu030/pseuds/manyu030





	marry me？

“别弄，哈啊……”安吉拉的美梦被人打扰后，她想把正在用力的大手拉开，“回来了？”  
法芮尔在脖颈上徘徊的嘴唇顿了顿，带着急促的喘息又凑到安吉拉唇边。  
“任务结束，你忘了？”她含糊不清地回答，又把安吉拉的舌头吸吮住挑逗，被按住的手更加用力地捏了一下乳头，引得安吉拉的腰激烈地挺起来，和她的下身贴在一起。  
“你好热。”安吉拉感觉到了那股模糊的欲望，她勾住法芮尔的脖子，才迷迷糊糊地想起来自己好像是在沙发上等法芮尔回来，但现在眼前一片黑暗，晚归的法芮尔关了灯，用亲吻挑逗了正在睡梦中的她。  
只有基地的冷光从窗户外进来，照亮法芮尔紧实的背部肌肉，像是一片闪烁的灯海。  
“要不要回房间，”法芮尔轻声问，牵引着安吉拉的手到自己的下体，一边在她的手中顶弄，一边传出难耐的喘息，“有点难受。”  
她的手指随后绕进了安吉拉的内裤，随着抚摸着那些熟悉的点位，然后插进了那片湿漉漉的草丛中。  
安吉拉仰头发出一阵叹息，法芮尔正在运动的手臂衔接的背部肌肉运动起来，她看着背部的波浪起伏，就能立刻感受到一波波的深入从手指刺激到她的体内。  
她勾住法芮尔的脖子，张开腿享受被服务的快感，从下体到胸口，再顺着脊柱攀升至脑内。  
法芮尔的涨大后的性器已经从安吉拉手中脱出，顶在白皙柔软的腹部摩擦，但根本无法缓解肿胀的症状。  
激昂的快感越来越强烈，安吉拉挺起的腰慢慢迎合着抽插的动作，她睁开眼后，朦胧的视线里全是运动的人影，她用手背蒙上眼，敏感的听觉里就充满了法芮尔低沉的喘息，她更加兴奋起来。  
“手……”安吉拉终于开口说，“换别的，插深一点可以么。”  
她朦胧的眼里找到了主体，对焦到法芮尔喘息的唇上，安吉拉双手捧住法芮尔的脸颊，从沙发上起身与她接吻。  
这个吻将她淹没。  
安吉拉被翻过来，整个人压在了沙发的边缘，她站立的腰腿都被法芮尔扶住，随后那个又热又硬的东西顺着阴瓣的缝隙上下磨蹭了好半天，才滑到入口处。  
安吉拉不知道是法芮尔故意的，还是两个人好久没用这样的姿势了，她将脸埋进沙发里，好减缓那个家伙带来的刺激。  
“不要乱动了，”安吉拉收拢的腿又被拉开，“再不进来，我……”  
“姐姐。”法芮尔腻在她耳后叫了一声。  
安吉拉被这一下放软了身体，她刚想开口问怎么了，就被体内突如而来的填充感打断，只被顶出了一声舒适满足的呻吟。  
“啊，哈啊……”安吉拉瘫软的上半身被压在了沙发上，下半身则被抬高迎接着法芮尔的顶撞，两个人结合的啪啪撞击，在空旷的客厅中回荡。  
连续的冲撞让安吉拉发狂，法芮尔更加用力深入的顶弄也让她无法思考，只能在每一次深入时发出失控的呻吟，任由法芮尔的手从她的腰部滑到胸前，一边抽插一边蹂躏乳房。  
“我不行了，”安吉拉在下体的饱胀感越来越强时求饶，“不要了……”  
但是法芮尔不吃这套，她突然的深入每次都让安吉拉无法招架，最后只好跪趴着迎合法芮尔，下压弓起的腰始终保持着一个完美的弧度。  
她是在自己剧烈的收缩中感受到法芮尔的高潮，重叠的两个人挤在狭窄的做爱空间里，共同分享彼此的喘息，在高潮时像汇集的河流，富余的体液从交合处顺腿流下，就连分开时也带着引人遐想的甜腻声音。  
安吉拉在高潮后始终维持着跪趴的姿势，她有点难以从这场战争中恢复过来，任凭法芮尔压在自己的身上亲吻抚摸，最后一个拥抱将她圈外怀里。  
“我听说了，”法芮尔沉默了半晌后才说话，这会安吉拉也清醒了，竖着耳朵听她说些什么，“你在朋友的婚礼上接到了新娘的捧花？”  
“嗯？”  
“怎么没告诉我，”法芮尔笑着问，“你知道接到捧花的人会结婚的吧。”  
“没来得及说，你执行任务呢。”

那天是朋友的婚礼，安吉拉被热闹的人群蒸腾了几个小时，她站在人群之中，太阳的强烈光线下，还有彩带和花瓣落入眼中。安吉拉取下了太阳镜，她在欢呼的人群中一同为新人送上祝福，然后捧花就从天空中落下来，落到她手上，砸个正好。  
莉娜还贼兮兮地说：“你们也该结婚了吧，在一起这么多年，你一生的一半时间都和她在一起。”  
安吉拉给了她一个白眼，回复：“剩下的一半也在一起，有什么问题吗？”  
这事就当作一个小插曲过去了，安吉拉没放在心上，她不是个年轻人了，和法芮尔在一起的日子里什么大风大浪没见过，因为这点小事还要汇报一下，也太腻腻歪歪。  
不过那束捧花还是被她收好了，还特地买了个花瓶放在家里的餐桌上，现在家里也有一股淡淡的花香。

“我觉得……”法芮尔滚烫的脸贴上安吉拉的肩头，“我已经没法离开你了。”  
安吉拉听见两个人乱七八糟的心跳，你一下我一下，隔着背超速超标。  
“你这样直接说出来，就算我到了这个年纪，恐怕也会忍不住哭出来。”  
“我爱你，一辈子都不想和你分开。”  
法芮尔的亲吻从黑暗中袭来，带着醉人的花香和甜味。  
“你愿意……嫁给我吗？”


End file.
